Coconut Lobber (Revamped)
|flavor text = Coconut Lobber never agrees to throw her own kind. It's a bit morbid. But, whatever bad happens to her, it's because someone payed her to do that. How stupid could that happen?}}Coconut Lobber is a plant made by . It was made for the second world, Waterfall Pond that he made. It was made also for the game Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue. Overview Coconut Lobber is obviously based on a coconut. But also, she is based on a catapult due to her catapult seems to connect to her, just like a real catapult. Coconut Lobber is a plant that throws cocnuts at zombies, and doing a splash damage. While she also throws a red, explosive coconut that explodes on contact, with no splash damage. Coconut Lobber only throws that if a group of 4-8 or more zombies appeared. She costs 150 suns and have a mediocre recharge. Even with this power, it still lobbed the projectile really slowly (2 second per projectile) and has 1 in 35 chance of shooting explosive coconut when they're far from house. Plant Food Ability Her Plant Food Ability grants her to shoot explosive big coconut to all zombie that deals 25 NDS. Level Appearances Here's the place where she will appeared in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, Or other games if she appears in it. Waterfall Pond In Waterfall Pond, she starts to be seen a few times on Part 1, but she appears more often in Part 2. But, it could change because Waterfall Pond isn't finished yet. In the Intro of Day 4, Penny decided to show Dave and the player about what Coconut Lobber looked like, but they're actually inavded with more zombies. The Player are told by Dave that you need to rescue 2 Coconut Lobber in the 1st and 5th lane, because it's the ground. The Player are able to choose his/her plants respectively. Dr. Zomboss had unleashed the Gargantuar for the world, and Penny, Dave and the Player needs to stop the zombies and the Gargantuar. It's a Special Delivery level. And, She's there with Squirt Pea, Sea-Shroom, Pad Lily Pad, Rambuthump and Bomb Cherry Bomb. In there, She appears with Sunflower, Lily Pad, Snapdragon and Squirt Pea. In this level, It's a survival of 3 flag level, and it's a mix of Loacked and Loaded, too. So, you can't pick anything, even after a flag done. She's there with Sunflower, Flip-Pad, Lily Pad, Squirt Pea, Log Smacker and Sea-Shroom. In this level, Zomboss fight against the player using Zombot Tour Tracker. She's there with Flip-Pad, Squirt Pea, Log Smacker, Sea-Shroom, Lily Pad, and Moss-Shroom. Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery CoconutLobberRevamp.png|Revamped Coconut Lobber HD. Da-coco.png|Coconut Lobber by for Upcoming PvZH set, Undiscovered Chaos. Newer CoconutLobberLawn.png|Revamped Coconut Lobber on lawn. New CoconutLobberSeed.png|Revamped Coconut Lobber's seed packet. New CoconutLobberSeed2.png|Revamped Coconut Lobber's seed packet (cost). Old CocoLobberCostume.png|Coconut Lobber with a costume. CocoLobberProjectile.png|Coconut Lobber's Projectile CocoLobberLawn.png|Coconut Lobber on lawn. CocoLobberSeed2.png|Coconut Lobber's Seed Packet with sun cost. CocoLobberSeed.png|Coconut Lobber's Seed Packet. CocoLobber.png|Coconut Lobber artwork. CocoLobberLawn2.png|Coconut Lobber with costume on lawn. Da-coco.png|Coconut Lobber by for Upcoming PvZH set, Undiscovered Chaos. Trivia * Coconut Lobber is the second lobbed shot plants made by IAmPlayer. The first is Moss-Shroom. * Coconut Lobber's costume is unlockable through getting the Waterfall Pond's DLC Pack, where you can get levels, seed packets and costumes. So, it's currently unavailable. * Coconut Lobber's costume is a Beanie Hat, while Squirt Pea is a Fedora, Log Smacker is a Headband, while Flip-Pad is a diamond spike and a blackglasses. * Coconut Lobber is the first female plants in Waterfall Pond, second is the Dragbit Fruit which is still planned. * Coconut Lobber's Beanie Hat grants her to levitate, which makes her no longer need using a Lily Pad, but as long as it's equipped. But, this could cause her to be called an Overpowered Plant, but only on costume, so things will change soon enough. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Female Plants Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer